jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bile Baloo, Chapter three
Chapter three of Bile Baloo. Plot Alex was practicing some sparring with the animals: like Mowgli he did carry a weapon (a slingshot), but right now was only going hand-to-hand, with Kaa being the opponent, and for the most part, Alex was losing. Alex tried to land punches or kicks but Kaa bests him in his coils. "Not bad Alex, you're becoming more of a fighter everyday, but you'll need a little more than your fists and feet to gain an edge" Kaa says, "what do you mean by that? I can do some good damage already with those" Alex wonders, "true, but in nature, it's usually the claws and fangs that guarantee the most" Lala informs much to Alex's dismay, "ah but my human claws are too short flimsy and fragile to be of much use, and my teeth are too smooth to draw blood, in fact they'll never be like any of yours" he complains, "well that's why humans have to build artificial weapons, like the iron tooth" Bagheera says, "what's an iron-tooth?" Grey wonders, "it's a metallic-blade" Hathi answers, "like uncle Mowgli's knife?" Rusty recalls, "precisely" Hathi confirms, "but where am I gonna get one? mom's certainly not gonna allow it, nor dad, and I'm sure grandma and great-grandpa won't either" Alex wonders, "that's true" Sura admits, "I do know one place where we can find one, fallow me" Kaa reveals and slithers off, drawing the others after him. Later, the gang gather at the Cold-Lairs. The only sign of life was the Bandar-Log who still hold residence, but gave the interlopers space, where they go through a cave-like entrance. "Sure wish I could see in here" Akru begs, "oh wait, I just remembered" Alex realizes and pulls out a pack of matches he smuggled from Mowgli's hut, "matches?" Maki asks apprehensively: she knew what these items were for, "don't worry, I won't use them against you, just to light this place up" Alex promises, "are you sure you know how to use them?" Kichi cautions, "I've seen dad and other humans do it before" Alex confides and rubs the match against the sandpaper, instantly it lights and Alex sees an old torch on the wall still covered in flammable powder, he lights it and exchanges it with the match which he puts out, now they could see a good way in the cave, "you know, this isn't so bad" Marigold notes on the illumination, they continue with Alex lighting more torches along the way before eventually stumbling into a chamber loaded with treasure, much to their awe, "whoa, treasure" Alex exclaims, "I thought it was just a myth" Sandah remarks as they explore within, "no wonder humans go nuts over this stuff, look how beautiful it is" Phaona comments, he couldn't help but admire all the jewels, "yeah, if I were a human, I'd want to take all this too" Chil admits from atop Hathi, "hey guys I found one of those iron-tooth-blades" Virgil notifies and indeed it was a metal-blade: a katar, "it's a katar" Bagheera identifies while Alex picks it up, finding it aligns with his knuckles like brass-knuckles, he found a button under his pointer finger and presses it, making the dagger split in two and take on the appearance of a magnet, another press also undid this, "this is perfect" he claims and also saw another one in a gold pile, but the pile suddenly moves, "there's something alive in there!" Lala gasps and emerging from the pile was a giant snake: an unusually large white cobra, but it settles and looks not hostile, but curious, "greetings mister, we be of one blood, you and us" Kaa appeases, "yes we are, it's been a while since I had any visitors, the name's Thuu, but I am better known as White Hood" the giant cobra replies, "you some kind of guardian?" Sura guesses, "exactly, for more than a decade I have kept this treasure safe from thieves, which reminds me, how goes the populace up above?" Thuu asks, "the only populace around anymore is the Bandar-Log: a troop of criminal-monkeys" Rusty answers, "I'm afraid so, the humans who initially lived here have abandoned this place eons ago" Hathi adds, "that can't be right: this is the most holy city anywhere, it couldn't possibly die, you must be lying" White Hood accuses, "don't believe us? then go see for yourself" Kichi suggests, "and leave the treasure at your mercy? fat chance" Thuu objects, "I think he's been down here too long" Grey whispers to Marigold, "you actually think we want any of this? animals have no use for treasure" Akru reminds, "it's not you animals I'm worried about" Thuu clarifies and looks at Alex, "look mister White Hood, I may be human, but don't want any of your treasure, it won't be of any help to me either, at least not for my current situation, except these daggers, let me have these, I'll trade you a rat or something" Alex says and Thuu gives it some thought, "hmm, I haven't had a decent meal very long either" he admits, "so is that a yes?" Maki wonders, "it is, but I should warn you before you go, blue wolf, look what's under your foot" White Hood advises to Sandah who obeys and to both his and the others' horror, there was a human-skull, "yes my visitors, that was one of the previous treasure hunters who ventured into this sanctum and paid with his life, one of many" White Hood adds and gestures his tail to another corner of the chamber, where more human-remains lay, "gross" Sandah gags, "many humans before you had tried to take my treasure, but they were no match for me" Thuu explains, "but I don't want any of the treasure, just these daggers, its not like these are currency, not to mention killing humans is against the law of the jungle" Alex pleads, "that law does not apply here, you're no different than the rest" Thuu growls and lunges, only for Phaona to take the hit instead, who was then tossed aside into a pile of gold, and Kichi ran to him, "oh man Phaona-huh?" he began but when he looked at Phaona's wounds it didn't look like there was any damage: sure the fang-marks were there, but they didn't go very far in the wolf's flesh, and there wasn't even any bleeding or lingering venom, and the others noticed too, "that's weird, that cobra's bite was strangely gentle" Chil noted but Alex and Virgil were too busy not giving White Hood a chance, though he did finally get the latter, "snake venom cannot harm me" Virgil reveals though he too felt the cobra's bite was abnormally weak, "and for a cobra, that's a terrible bite, you wouldn't be able to pierce a paper with that, it didn't even hurt me" he taunts which the cobra took offense to and head-butts the dinosaur, who slams his tail into the serpent and Alex got to slice and dice the beast up with the katars, making White Hood hiss in pain before being pinned by Virgil, "way to go guys" Marigold cheers when Alex forces Thuu's mouth open and gasps at what he sees in, "holy smokes the fangs are crumpled up like paper" he discovers, causing Thuu to shake his head away, "please, no more paper puns" he begs, "so that is why I barely felt his bite, his fangs have shriveled" Virgil deciphers, "and why I haven't been poisoned" Phaona notes walking over to Alex, "so you'll be okay?" Alex asks, "he'll be fine Alex, he didn't even reach a blood vessel" Kichi assures, "ah it's true: I haven't used my fangs and venom in so long that they both ceased" White Hood laments, "well your size definitely makes up for that" Rusty notes, "true true, but what's the point of being a cobra if I've lost my venom?" Thuu sulks, causing the others to feel sorry for him, "mister White Hood, the only reason I want the daggers is to bring justice" Alex states, "what do you mean?" Thuu asks, "a close friend of mine, a bear, is in grave danger, and maybe more, my father is already looking for him, but he cannot do it alone, so I had come here in the hopes to find a weapon to help me" Alex explains, "I see, you are odd man-cub, but a generous one" White Hood notes, "so I can have them?" Alex wondered, "they're all yours, use them wisely though, they are lethal weapons after all" Thuu approves, "oh thank you White Hood, and I'll return them as soon as I'm done" Alex promises, "no need for that, keep them, I have no use for them myself, or arms to use them" Thuu rejects humorously, making everybody laugh. Stay tuned for Bile Baloo, Chapter four Notes *The treasure chamber in the Cold-Lairs and its guardian White Hood/Thuu the giant white cobra come from the story The King's Ankus. Gallery Category:Fanfiction